Twilite
by Cullenocd
Summary: As I sat in the crowded lunchroom,I felt the strongest sense of deja vu.Curiously,I asked my neighbor,"Who are they?"I unintentionally emphasized they,so she must have known who I meant immediately.The bronze haired boy's head swiveled in our direction.
1. Preface

_**A/N- This was made purely for my enjoyment. If you plan on reviewing, please dont be mean or anything. I'll stop when I get bored with it, unless you guys like it, but I honestly dont see that happening, since there wont be much in the line of suspense. I promise not to make everything identical to Twilight, but many things will be similar. Remember, it's Bellas reactions that affect everyone elses actions, and this Bella will not always react the same. Hope it's not too bad. Thanks!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or will ever own, anything pertaining to Stephenie Meyers work such as Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, or any of the characters and their actions, thoughts, and words. **

Preface

I'd never given much thought to how I would die, and I still didn't, because I knew, at heart, that I wouldnt. Part of my subconcious also knew that, but it would not force itself into my concious mind.

Trying to glare at the man across the room was not easy. My eyes wide in terror,it probably looked more like a plea for mercy. He just smiled politely, and I desperately wished that I could change fate.

I rethought that, and decided it was better to be safe than sorry. A familiar phrase that lacked the comfort I was seeking. Because had I successfully mingled with fate, who knew who could have been here, in my place. The result could have been fatal. But I wouldnt die. I was sure of it.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, none of this would have ever happened. I didnt regret the decision, not at all. I never deserved what had happened to me in Forks, I wasnt worthy of such good fortune. I decided that what was about to happen would make it all worthwhile.

The hunter's polite smile stayed transfixed on his face as he came forward to commit an act that he thought would result in _my _death. I almost pitied him. But as I recalled the ending of tha chapter, I squeezed my eyes shut, bracing myself. As I waited for the inevitable, I felt no pity.


	2. First Site

My mother drove me to the airport, the windows rolled down. The light breeze provided some relief from the seventy-five degree weather in Phoenix. In honor of my last day here, I was wearing my favorite shirt. I wouldnt need it where I was going. I brought with me, one parka.

Forks, Washington. Located in the Olympic Peninsula, it rains there more than anywhere else in the U.S.A. My mother had had enough of the dreadful town when I was just a few months old. It was also here that I had spent one month in every summer up untill I was fourteen. I had easily convinced my dad, Charlie, to take me to California for two weeks instead.

It was to Forks that I now sent myself. I wallowed in destructive self-pity at the thought of living there for any period of time.

I love Phoenix. Bright, sunny, warm. I had always enjoyed big city life.

"Bella, you dont have to do this," I had heard those words from my mother repeatedly.

My mom looked alot like me, but with shorter hair and the laugh lines that showed her easy-going personality. She was scatterbrained, and I felt irrational panic. She was old enough to take care of herself. After all, she had Phil now. So the bills would be paid, food would be in the refridgerator, there would be gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost...

"I want to go," The repetitive lie sounded much more convincing now.

She sighed, defeated. "Tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will," I promised.

"Ill see you soon. You can come home whenever you want. Ill come right back as soon as you need me."

Looking into her eyes, I could see what that would do to her.

"Dont worry about me. I'll have a good time. I love you, Mom," I choked on the second sentence.

She could tell, but she just hugged me tightly, and I went and boarded the plane.

The four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle was no problem for me. Then one more hour in a small plane to Port Angeles. Only the hour ride from their to Forks with Charlie had me worried.

Charlie had been really nice about the whole ordeal. Pleased that I would live with him, he had already registered me for high school. He would also contribute to my car fund.

Awkwardness was guaranteed. Neither Charlie nor I were very verbose, and I had nothing to say anyways. I wasnt sure if he would question my decision much, because like my mother, I hadnt tried to hide my distaste for Forks.

When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I had already said my goodbyes to the sun in Phoenix.

Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks, so he was waiting in his cruiser, naturally. I refused to be driven around town in a cop car, another factor in my desperation for my own car.

Charlie gave me a one-armed hug, and I could tell that he was slightly uncomfortable.

"It's good to see you, Bells," he smiled reflexively, steadying me as I stumbled off the plane. "You havent changed much. Hows Renee?"

"Mom's fine," I answered. "It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasnt supposed to call him Charlie to his face.

My scarce amount of luggage made fitting it into the trunk of the cruiser fairly easy. Most of my clothes were too light for Washington, so I had to make due with the lack of winter clothing I owned.

"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he grinned at me, proud of himself.

I hesitated, wary of the way he's said "good car for you" instead of "good car". I tried to ignore that. "What kind of car?"

"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."

Oh. That was okay, too. As long as it got some good mileage. I ignored the questions I wanted to pile him with, so I asked, "What year is it?" His change of expression told me I should have asked another one.

"Well, Billy's done alot of work on the engine. You know, Billy Black. It's only a few years old, really."

I had no idea who Billy Black was, but Charlie was avoiding my question, which made me concerned. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought it in 1984, I think."

"Did he buy it new?" I prayed for a yes.

His expression turned sheepish. "Well, no." He hesitated. "I think it was new in the early sixties--or late fifties at the earliest," He tried to reassure me with that knowledge.

"Ch-Dad," I quickly corrected myself, "I wouldnt be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldnt afford a mechanic..." I trailed off in horror.

"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They dont build them like this anymore." Charlie was focused on the road, though I was sure that it was to avoid my gaze.

My eyes narrowed. _The thing_. That wasnt very comforting.

"How cheap is cheap?" I sighed. Cheap was cheap, if nothing else.

"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift," Charlie peeked sideways at me, hopeful.

Free. I wasnt sure if that was because Charlie already bought it, or because Billy was nice enough to give it away to a friend. Or maybe Billy didnt think it was worth any money.

"Thats really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." I would have protested, but I wanted to seem grateful for the gift. Saying that he didnt have to do that would have only made it sound like I didnt want it. I sort of didnt. But no need to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrased.

That was mostly it in means of conversation, except some comments on the weather.

I grudgingly admitted to myself that Forks was beatiful. Everything was green, the trees, ferns, the leaves, even the tree trunks had green moss growing up the side.

It was too green. An alien planet.

Charlie still lived in the same place he had lived in when my mother was still with him. A small, two-bedroom house he had bought with her. Parked on the street, was my new -- well, new to me -- truck. It's paint was faded away, but it looked as though it were originally red. Equipped with large, rounded fenders and a huge cab, I loved it, to my surprise. I could imagine myself in it, though it didnt look as though it could run. The kind of truck that never gets damaged in an accident, except for the paint scratches from the victim car. It was prefect for me someone like me.

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" I was thrilled with genuine enthusiasm. It was better than riding to school in a car with blue and red lights on top.

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie muttered, embarrased again.

Pathetically, it took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I was placed into the west bedroom that overlooked the front yard. This was the room I had had since I was born; wooden floor, light blue walls, peaked ceiling, and the yellow laced curtains around my window were all familiar to my childhood. The only changes that were ever made were replacing my crib with a bed and adding a small desk. A secondhand computer now sat on it, my mother had insisited on it so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my infancy was still in the corner.

Between Charlie and I, we had to share one small bathroom. I tried not to think about that.

Charlie didnt hover, nitpicking over little things that I overlooked. My mother would have done that, but both Charlie and I were more comfortable this way. I didnt have to smile and look excited, so my isolation allowed me to cry a little bit, as I stared out the window at the rain that fell straight to the ground.

Forks High School had a shocking total of three hundred and fifty seven --now fifty eight-- students. Which left me little in the selection of friends. Hopefully the people were friendly here.

When I finished putting my clothes in the old dresser, I left to the community bathroom to clean myself up after the long day.

I fretted over fitting in at Forks High. I didnt relate well to people my age, or people, period. I was closer to my mother than anyone else on the planet, and even we were never completely in sync.

I didnt sleep well that night, even after I had finished crying. The constant sound of the wind shaking the window and the rain falling onto the roof had left me restless. I had pulled the blanket over my head, and later added my pillow. Not untill midnight did sleep come, when the rain had quieted, but not stopped.

Breakfast was quiet. Charlie wished me good luck on my first day of school, and I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck never seemed to head in my direction. Charlie left first, off to work that was his family. Which gave me some free time to sit in the kitched chair and sulk. The kitchen looked exactly the same; small, square oak table with three unmatching chairs. The bright yellow cabinets were a result of my mother trying to brighten the place. Over the small fire place in the family room, were a long set of pictures. A wedding picture, a picture of me after I was born, and then a sequence of school pictures up untill last year. I wondered how much it would take to get Charlie to put those embarrassing photos somewhere else.

It made me uncomfortable to realize that Charlie had never really gotten over my mom.

I couldnt stay in the house, and I didnt want to be early to school, the two items impossible to reconcile. I threw on my jacket --which felt like a biohazard suit-- and stepped out into the rain, much in comparison to toxins.

I sloshed to my truck, and I instantly missed the sound of the gravel crunching on my feet. I half-ran to my truck, almost tripping.

Someone had obviously cleaned up the truck before it was presented to me, but the seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint. It smelled old. The radio worked, which surprised me. It had to be turned up very loud in order to hear it over the roar of the engine.

Finding the school was fairly simple, it was just off the highway. At first glance, it didnt look like a school. Only the sign reading Forks High School made me stop to make the turn off. A collection of matching buildings were hard to see through all the shrubs and trees. I couldnt get the feel of institution. There were no chain-link fences, no metal detectors, nothing that told me this was a place of learning.

I parked in front of the first building, where a small sign read Front Office. It looked off limits, since no one else was parked there. I didnt care, I'd rather get directions inside than swirl around looking like an idiot. I grumbled silently as I stepped out of the warm, cozy truck cab, and I approached the front door timidly.

Inside, it was bright, warm, and inviting. It was small, with notices and awards pasted on the wall, and multiple green plants seated on the floor in their pots. As if they didnt have enough greenery already.

"Can I help you?" A plump red haired woman who fit the description of a secretary glanced up at me through thick glasses.

"I'm Isabella Swan," I said. I had always like my name. It was the same name as a character in a book that used to be one of my favorites. Her name had been Isabella Swan, and I had idolized her. Mostly, her mysterious boyfriend, whos name failed to be recalled.

The secretary's eyes lit up, I was expected. A small town was likely to have gossip, and I was sure that I had been a topic. "Of course." She fumbled through some papers on her desk, and she pulled out several sheets. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school."

She told me the best route to each class, which I found very helpful. She handed me a slip that was to be signed by each of my teachers and returned to her at the end of the day.

By the time I went back to my truck, other students were arriving. Fortunately, most of the cars here were not very flashy, the best one being a silver Volvo. I took comfort in that, but cut the engine as soon as I had a spot, so as to not draw unneccesary attention.

I tried to memorize my map before I got out, hoping that I wouldnt have to have it in front of me all day. I can do this, I tried to lie to myself. No one is going to bite me, no need to be so nervous. But for some reason, I couldnt relax. I was anticipating disaster, and I wasnt sure why. I exhaled slowly, trying to calm myself.

Building three was easy to find. A large black "3" was painted on a white square. My breathing slowly made its way to hyperventilation.

The classroom was small, which was almost expected from the outside. My slip signed, I sat down and endured an hour of material I had already covered. I sighed in relief.

At the end of class, a boy with slick, dark hair and skin problems leaned across the aisle to talk to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, arent you?" I wondered if I was that easily noticed.

"Bella," I corrected. Isabella sounded too formal. Everyone within a three seat radius turned to look at me, and I felt self-concious.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Um..." I checked my bag, reaching for my schedule, "Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

Surrounded with no escape, curious eyes stared at me from every direction.

Overly helpful, he guided me to my next class. We exchanged a few words on the contrast between the weather of Phoenix and Forks, and my lack of a tan.

The rest of the morning went by about the same, and I started to recognize a few faces if I had multiple classes with them. A few people were braver than others, introducing themselves, and I lied alot, saying that I was enjoying myself. I never needed a map.

One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked to the cafeteria with me in lunch. I couldnt remember her name, so I just smiled and nodded as she tried to talk to me about teachers and classes. She didnt seem to notice that I wasnt paying attention.

We sat at the end of a full table, and I forgot everyones name instantly. The boy from english, Eric, waved from across the room.

Thats when I saw them. As I sat in the crowded lunchroom, I felt the strongest sense of deja vu.

Had I described the five beautiful people, their descriptions would have been identical to those of someone elses.

One of the three boys was big and muscular. He had dark, curly hair. Had his muscles not been so intimidating, he would have passed for cute. Another was tall, leaner than the first one, but still muscular. I was jealous of his honey blond hair. The last one was less lanky, with untidy bronze hair. He gave me the strongest feel of deja vu. I couldnt pinpoint it. Maybe in a dream, or he looked like someone in a movie...

The girls were complete opposites. The tall one was absolutely gorgeous, the type of beauty that belonged in a swim suit ad, that made every girl lower her self-esteem just by being in her presence. Her hair was golden, much like the boy. The shorter one had a pixie-like make to her, and she was unhealthily thin. Her features were small, her hair a deep black, pointing in every direction.

Not only was their beauty distracting me, but the unescapable sense that I'd been here before continued to pick at me. All of them were pale, paler than me. Their eyes were dark, with large, bruise-like shadows under their eyes. That part really irritated me, because my subconcious wasnt telling me where they were from.

None of them had touched their food. The short girl took her tray -- food untouched -- and almost danced to the trash can. She dissapeared through the back door, and I wondered how she had moved so quickly.

I was free to stare at them, since none of them seemed to be interested with me. I silently thanked them for that.

Curiously, I asked my neighbor, "Who are they?" I unintentionally emphasized they, so she must have known who I meant immediately. Apparrently, they had also been a topic of conversation.

The bronze haired boy's head swiveled in our direction. He glanced at the girl next to me, and then his dark eyes quickly flickered to mine. Like he'd been called, and already deciding not to answer, he looked away again. I looked away as well, embarrased at being caught staring at him.

The girl next to me giggled, looking at the table with me.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She whispered.

I wanted to bang my head against the table in frustration, their _names _sounded creepily familiar. It all coincided with their profiles.

I peeked sideways at the boy who had caught me staring, and I was more annoyed then ever. He was picking at an unbitten bagel, and I felt like he was talking to his companions, though his prefect lips barely seperated.

Finally, I remembered my neighbor's name was Jessica, as I desperately tried to figure out who they were.

I wanted more information, something else that may remind me of who they were, and where I knew them from. "They dont seem to have much friends." I tried not to sound insulting.

"Yes," Jessica didnt seem to disagree. "But they're all together, Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. I guess they're satisfied with eachother. And they all live together, too, " It sounded like previous gossip, old news, but still just as interesting.

She explained to me how they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife, and the name sent shivers down my spine, the familiarity of it was disturbing. I learned that they hadnt always lived in Forks, they had just moved down from Alaska two years ago. Two years and they still werent entirely accepted. Jessica had said that they were happy with eachother.

"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked, peeking at the boy's curious, yet unsatisifed expression.He was looking in my direction. He almost looked frustrated. I knew the feeling. I looked away, scowling.

Jessica didnt seem to have noticed. "That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but dont waste your time. He doesnt date. Apparently, none of the girls are good looking enough for him." She sniffed, and I would have laughed at her change in tone, but I was so close to figuring it out...

I walked to class with a girl named Angela, who had Biology with me. A silent parade through the halls, she was shy, too.

When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black lab desk. She had a partner. As I looked around, only one seat was open. I recognized the boy next to the empty chair as Edward Cullen, by his unusual hair and because I couldnt forget about him.

As I walked down the aisle to get my slip signed, I was watching him from the corner of my eye. Just as I passed, he went rigid in his seat. Then, when he stared at me, his expression was hostile, furious. I looked away quickly, blushing. I tripped over a book in the aisle for two reasons.

One, his antagonistic stare genuinely surprised me.

Two, I knew where he was from.

I ignored the girl who laughed as I stumbled to the teacher. I remembered my favorite book, Twilight. I had outgrown it. I had read it much too many times, and it got boring. I think they had come out with a sequel or two. I wasnt sure. I didnt care.

With a signed slip, I was exiled to the seat in the center of the room, next to _him._ I didnt look at him anymore, but from the corner of my eye I saw him shift positions so that he was leaning as far away from me as he could. He looked like he smelled something foul. I inconspicuosly sniffed my hair. It smelled like fruit, like shampoo. Innocent enough.

I felt silly for thinking that he was from a book. I recalled the mysterious Cullen family; Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme. It could just be a coincidence. I'm sure the names were common enough.

But hadnt the Edward Cullen in the book been frustrated when he could not read Bella's mind? I thought back, and gasped silently when I remembered the inexplicable look of frustration he'd had in his eyes when he looked at me in lunch. Silly, silly, silly.

The flat black color of his eyes proved nothing. Merely contacts, or dark, dark brown eyes.

The hostile expression? Maybe he hadnt been looking at me. Maybe he had been looking at the wall behind me, upset with whatever assignment he was getting. He just overreacted a little bit.

His aversion to me right now was easily explained. Self-centered and shallow, he didnt want my ordinariness to rub off onto his perfect features. Perhaps he was allergic to fruit, as well.

Reflexively, I swept my hair over my shoulder to hide myself from his glare. I internally kicked myself. Hadnt blowing the scent in his face only make it worse?

I kicked myself again. Silly, silly, silly. Just a coincidence.

I didnt look at him again, or atleast, I tried not to. He never relaxed his stiff position, always seated on the edge of his chair. His hand was balled into a fist, and it looked like he wasnt breathing. I was probably just over-exaggerating it. He was probably just breathing smoothly and calmly.

When the bell rang, I jumped, startled. Edward Cullen left the room before anyone else was out of their seat. I tried not to dwell on that.

"Arent you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.

I looked up, half-expecting it to be Edward. It wasnt. The boy wore a friendly smile on his rounded face, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into spikes.

"Bella," I corrected, attempting to smile.

"I'm Mike."

I swallowed loudly, keeping my smile in place was harder than I thought. "Hi, Mike."

"Do you need any help finding your next class?"

I wanted to sit and think about everything, and convince myself that the name Mike was just another coincidence. It was a common name. Lots of kids in my old school had been named Mike.

"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it." I tried to be polite while letting him know that he was unwanted and unneeded.

"That's my next class, too." Oh, crap. He looked happy about it.

We walked to gym together, and he chatted away. He had lived in California untill he was ten, so he understood the way I felt about the sun. I guess he was in my English class, too. He was the nicest person I had met today. I had almost completely forgotten about Edward Cullen.

"So did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what?" He asked, ruining it. "I've never seen him act like that."

There went my "bad assignment" theory. I supposed that I could justify it with the same reason for his aversion to me, he knew I would have had to sit next to him...

"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I desperately hoped that he would tell me no, that it had been someone else.

"Yes," he answered, ruining it again. "He looked like he was in pain or something."

Fruit allergies close up the airways sometimes. I would imagine that that would hurt.

"If someone were allergic to fruit, and their airways closed up, would it hurt?" I questioned. My question sounded dumb, but I needed to know.

"No," he replied. He was on a roll. He also seemed surprised by my unexpected, random question.

My personal hell only got better when I learned that phys ed was mandatory for four years. My soul spared, I didnt have to play today.

When the final bell rang, my sigh of relief was clearly audible. I didnt care if anyone heard it. I had to go home, and show myself all the reasons why that wasnt the same Edward.

I walked into the warm office to drop my signed slip off, and I almost walked back out.

There he stood, at the front desk. I recognized his hair. He didnt seem to have noticed my entrance. Of course not, he couldnt read Bella's mind. I was obtaining a lot of internal injuries today.

Edward was arguing with the secretary in a low, attractive voice. I got the gist of the problem. He was trying to switch from 6th hour Biology to another time. Any other time.

I decided it wasnt about me. No, the furious expression on his face earlier had been the result of dislike for the class. Just being in the room had brought his mood down. Then why had he looked fine untill the heat ducts blew my scent in his direction? Shut up, shut up!

The door opened again, and a gust of wind blew my hair against my face, rustled papers on the desk. The girl who walked in swiftly placed a note into a basket on the desk, and I wondered if thats all I had to do. I wouldve been gone already. Edwards back stiffened, and he turned to look at me -- no, glare -- with piercing, hate filled eyes. The look lasted a second, but would be imprinted onto my brain for a while. He turned back to the desk.

"Never mind then," He said impatiently, "I can see thats impossible. Thank you so much for your help." He sounded really annoyed.

I blanched, and stepped forward to place the slip into the wire basket.

"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.

"Fine," I lied. I didnt have enough time to word an honest answer anyways, and even if I had, it would have still been a lie. How was your day? Oh, some fictional vampire boy glared at me in Biology today because he wanted to kill me since my blood smelled so good. Oh, and since he cant read my mind, he was a little frustrated in lunch. But other than that, I met some really nice people.

I headed out to my truck, a blank stare pasting itself on my face.

Only the last part of the unthought of response was true. I quickly decided that the first part was also a lie, in keeping check with my sanity.


	3. Opun Book

The next day was better...and worse.

The better part of my day was in English. Mike came to sit by me, and he walked me to my next class. Eric hadnt seemed too thrilled about that. No one looked at me as much, and I could remember some names and faces. Also, it wasnt raining yet.

I was tired all day though; the wind had kept me up all night. My lack of sleep made it harder to concentrate in class, so when Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasnt raised, I had the wrong answer. And when I had to play volleyball in gym, I hit one of my teammates in the head with the ball. To top things off, Edward Cullen wasnt in school today.

All morning, I had been torn between eagerness and fear to go to lunch. I faintly remembered the Edward Cullen in the book had been absent from school after Bella's first day. I was eager to see him, sitting with his family, food untouched. It would break the pattern that I already saw forming.But I was frightened, as well, for if he wasnt there, it would only make it that much harder to not feel completely mental.

And when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica, my eyes quickly darted to his table. My jaw dropped, but Jessica was too wrapped up in an imaginary conversation she thought she was having with me to notice. I panicked slightly. Only four students sat at the table, and he was not one of them.

Jessica and I ended up sitting with Mike, and I all but ignored their insignificant chatter.

Maybe he was sick. I argued with myself all throughout lunch.

He was sick, perhaps. After all, the flu can hit you right out of the blue. Maybe he had been sick yesterday, which would explain why he rushed out of class yesterday. He didnt want to throw up on the floor or something. The flu would explain alot. His aversion to me was simply to keep me sterile. He didnt want to even breathe on me, for fear of spreading his germs. How thoughtful and considerate of him. His violent glare? Something about cellular anatomy just turned him off, and made his stomach churn. My conclusion for all of that sounded a little obsessive, but it kept me from screaming and throwing a fit in the middle of lunch.

I still half-expected to see him in Biology, and he wasnt there. I didnt know what I had been anticipating. That he's be there, having only skipped lunch? That would have been comforting.

When I finally escaped the school, I had to make a trip to the supermarket. Last night, I had discovered that Charlie didnt have much of a variety in his cooking style. Fried eggs and bacon. The lack of variety equaled a lack of ingredients for anything else. I gladly took responsibility for kitchen duty, and the familiarity of doing the grocery shopping helped me relax a little bit. I had done the shopping back in Phoenix, too.

When I got home, I started to prepare dinner. Steak and potatoes were on the menu for tonight. I marinated the steak and put it in the fridge, and wrapped the potatoes in foil and put them in the oven.

With free time on my hands, I planned on doing my homework. But after three frantic emails from my mother, and then the two I sent her, I wasnt in the mood to do anything productive. So I decided to read _Wuthering Heights _again, since we were doing it English. Another one of my favorite books, I had read it multiple times. The mental reminder of my current situation distracted me, and I couldnt focus anymore. I went back downstairs to take the potatoes out of the oven and put the steak in to broil.

Charlie walked in the door a few minutes later, snapping off his gun belt and stepping out of his boots. I dont think he'd ever actually had to use the gun on the job. As safety precautions, he used to always removed the bullets as soon as he got home when I was little. Now he seemed to consider me old enough to not shoot myself on accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.

"What's for dinner?" His eyes were cautious, hesitant. My mother had always been a risk-taker, and that followed through to her cooking, so the results were not always edible. I was surprised that he still remembered it like that.

"Steak and potatoes," He looked relieved.

He ambled out of the kitchen, feeling awkward watching me work. I felt awkward being watched, so we were both more comfortable this way.

About half an hour later, I called, "Dinner's ready," He sniffed the air as he walked in.

"Smells good, Bell."

"Thanks."

It was mostly quiet, untill Charlie decided to ask about my day while taking seconds. I told him that everyone was really nice, and I didnt mention the one exception. I didnt even bring up the topic of the Cullens.

We finished eating, and Charlie returned to the TV, while I started on the dishes. I had to get started on my homework, I shouldnt procrastinate so much.

The rest of the week was about the same. The classes were routine, and I could recognize almost everyone, if not by name, in the school. My teammates in Gym learned not to pass me the ball, and to defend my position if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I had no problem staying out of their way.

Edward Cullen did not return to school.

Every day I waited to see him walk in with the rest of his family, and eventually I forgot about him completely. Just my imagination running wild again, I couldve easily dreamt up the whole thing. That conclusion seriously questioned my sanity, but I went through with it. I stopped glancing at his table.

Charlie worked most of the weekend, so I had the house to myself, mostly. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, typed emails to my mom, and I drove to the poorly stocked library. I would have to go to a bookstore soon, maybe in Olympia or Seattle.

I slept nicely, since the rain decided to spare me, and it stayed quiet.

Monday morning eventually rolled around, and since it wasnt raining, I felt oddly buoyant. People waved to me in the parking lot in school, and I cheerfully returned the gesture. I felt comfortable here, more comfortable than I had thought I ever would.

After the pop quiz in English on _Wuthering Heights _which I had probably aced, Mike and I walked out of class, and tiny specks of white were falling from the sky. People were shouting excitedly.

"Wow," Mike was awe-struck, "it's snowing."

The snow blanketed the sidewalk and concealed the mushy vegetation. I was almost grateful, but the cold bit at my cheeks, stinging.

"Ew," I wrinkled my nose.

"Dont you like snow?" He looked shocked.

"No. It's too cold. Besides, arent they all supposed to come down unique, each one different? They all look the same to me, like the ends of Q-tips."

"Havent you ever seen snow before?" His face was incredulous.

"Sure I have...on TV."

He laughed. He suddenly staggered forward, and remnants of a ball of white mush were dripping off the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I assumed it was Eric, walking away, his back toward us, in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike seemed to have the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile similar to the one that he had been assaulted with.

"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I started walking away. I didnt want to be the next victim for the wet missiles.

He just nodded, concentrating on Eric's retreating figure.

The excitement in the air was almost tangible, apparently it was the first snowfall of the year. I kept my mouth shut, I didnt particularly enjoy it.

I stayed alert as I walked to the cafeteria with Jessica, being the easy target that I was, I had my binder ready to use as a shield at a moments notice.

Safe and inside, I relaxed. Mike caught up to us, ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica talked about the snow, and I disincluded myself from their conversation so as to not bring their mood down with my negativity.

Most of lunch was based around the snow, but I managed to change the subject a few times with talk of the English quiz, or the upcoming trip to La Push that Mike was planning. Mike was also trying to get together an epic battle which included more snowballs. He wanted us to join, and Jessica's enthusiasm told me that she'd be up for anything Mike suggested. I didnt answer, I would have to hide untill the parking lot cleared.

Prepared with my binder, we all headed out of lunch to step back into the cold. But when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned and complained. It was raining again, and I had to admit that it was the first time that I had ever appreciated the rainy weather of Forks. Smiling to myself, I walked with Mike to Biology.

The lab table was still empty, Edward having not returned to school. I hadnt checked his table today, but I figured he had dropped out or something. Out of sight, out of mind. I understood that perfectly.

Mr.Banner was walking around the classroom handing out microscopes and boxes of slides. Class didnt start for a few minutes, so I just doodled on the cover of my notebook.

I flinched when I heard the chair next to me move, and I looked up slowly, hoping that it was anyone but _him._ It was, and I cringed away, returning to the pattern I was drawing.

"Hello," said a quiet, musical voice.

I looked back at him, stunned. He was speaking to me? Had I made up the whole thing? He was sitting as far away as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled towards me. His dazzling face was open and friendly, matching the smile on his face. But his eyes were careful.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didnt have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

I couldnt regain composure. Perfectly polite, he confused me terribly. I couldnt do anything but nod. It felt rude, but I couldnt speak.

The smile faded slowly, he had been waiting for some kind of response. The look of frustration that I had seen before returned and darkened his features.

He was staring at me, and I at him, and I couldnt look away. It bothered me a little bit.

Mr.Banner finally started class, and Edward released me from the force of his stare. We would be working on a lab today. The slides in the boxes were out of order, and we had to correctly order the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented. We werent supposed to use our books, and Mr.Banner would be coming around in twenty minutes to see if we had it right. Unfortunately, we were supposed to work in partners.

"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked back at him unwillingly, and he was smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I couldnt look away. Not just because the smile was so attractive, but also because I remembered that the Edward Cullen in the book's trademark was a crooked smile. I grimaced.

Surprised by my expression, another smile dissapeared. "Or I could start, if you wish."

"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."

I'd already done this lab, so I knew what I was looking for. Easy enough, I put the first slide under the microscope and adjusted it to the right objective. I studied it briefly.

"Prophase," I said confidently.

"Do you mind if I look?" He seemed to doubt my ability to get the right answer. As I began to remove the slide, his hand caught mine, to stop me. His fingers were ice-cold, and I jerked my hand away. When he touched me, it also stung me as if an electric current had passed through us.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. He reached for the microscope again, and he examined it for a shorter time than I had.

He agreed with my assessment quickly, and swiftly wrote it down on the first column space on the worksheet.

"Anaphase," he murmered after switching out the first slide for the second.

I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"

He smirked and pushed the microscope towards me.

His haste made me hopeful that he would be wrong, but he was right.

"Slide three?" I sounded irritated, and I held out my hand impatiently. "Interphase," I said, passing him the microscope back. He glanced at it, and wrote it down. His writing was fancy and elegant, and it intimidated me. The handwriting looked so familiar...I stopped thinking about it before I could analyze it further.

We were finished before anyone else was close. One group had their books open under the table, and Mike and his partner were arguing over what slide was which.

Edward was staring at me again, the frustration back. He looked different, and I couldnt quite put my finger on it.

"Did you get contacts?" I already knew the answer. I didnt remember conciously making the decision to speak to him, and that aggravated me.

He seemed puzzled by my random question. "No."

My expression turned defeated. "Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes." I sighed, miserable. I knew there was something different about his eyes. They were black last week, they had frightened me. Today, they could be described as topaz, ocher, butterscotch, golden...the same words used to describe Edward Cullen's eye color. When he wasnt thirsty. I was losing my mind.

"What's wrong?" He sounded concerned, but the frustration in his voice was poorly disguised.

"Nothing."

He looked away, scowling. I almost laughed.

Mr. Banner came by then, to see why we werent working. He saw the completed lab, and checked the answers to his key.

"So, Edward, didnt you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr.Banner raised his eyebrows in dissaproval.

"Bella," Edward corrected. "Actually, she identified three of the five."

Mr.Banner turned his attention to me, and his expression was skeptical. "Have you done this lab before?"

Modestly, I answered, "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner took on a knowing look. "Were you in advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yeah," I repeated.

He paused. "Well, I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else that I missed, and he walked away. I tried to continue doodling on my notebook again.

"It's too bad about the snow, isnt it?" Edward asked conversationally. I was irritated again. Following the pattern of the book, he was probably reciting the lines exactly. I ignored him so he would stop talking.

"You dont seem to like the cold." He continued, stating, not asking.

I continued to ignore him. I didnt care if I was being rude. I needed to break the pattern, stop the madness.

"What's wrong?" He asked again. He sounded really agitated.

"Nothing," I said again.

"You know that's not true."

"I think I know my feelings better than you do," I snapped. I didnt mean to sound harsh, but I really didnt want to talk to him, he would make me crazy.

"Then what _are _you feeling?" The question sounded strange and oddly intense, but I knew it was out of curiosity that he asked this.

"Irritation," I answered brusquely.

"Why?"

I ignored him again. I knew that telling him how I felt when it was irrational to feel that way and then not explaining why would really set him off. I anticipated it.

"Why wont you talk to me?" He asked softly. I finally looked up at him, and his expression was hurt. I suddenly felt guilty for being so mean to him. Sympathetic, I said, "I'm just not in the mood for talking." I didnt want to tell him that he reminded me of a fictional character, and that he scared me.

"Is it the rain?"

"It doesnt matter to me. I dont like the snow or the rain," I answered honestly.

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused. I scowled. It all just fell right back into place, didnt it?

"You have no idea," I muttered darkly. Weather I didnt enjoy, a place I didnt want to be, and of course, _him_...

His fascination was predictable, because Edward had been fascinated by Bella since he couldnt just read her thoughts. I wasnt sure _why _it was fascinating though, but I knew he would be. I decided to risk something.

"I'm physic," I told him. It was extremely difficult to keep a straight face.

"What?" He asked, startled, and his eyes panicked.

"I can, you know, predict what's going to happen. And what people are going to say. Almost like I can read minds," His devastated expression almost pushed me over the edge. I pressed my lips together.

"What do you mean?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I fascinate you," I stated, "and I know why."

His eyes turned to fury, and in that one second I remembered that he had considered killing Bella even after he saved her from Tyler's van. I was done having fun.

I laughed, though the sound was off. "Sorry, I was practicing my acting," It sounded dumb as I said the words. But it was all I could think of as I worried about my safety. I didnt know when exactly the book Edward had decided that he would never hurt Bella, but based on the Edward in front of me, I didnt think it was now.

His eyes were still wide, and as Mr.Banner called the class to order, he just turned slowly. His hands were gripping the table with unmistakable tension, and I sighed as he fell back into the story line.

I thought back to what happened next. I think that the day after this one, Edward saved Bella from Tyler's van...I groaned. I was going to get almost hit by a van tomorrow. But, I could change that. I wouldnt go back to inspect my tires, in fact, I would make Charlie give me a ride to school even though I'd be early. Perfect.

A few heads turned in my direction at my random outburst, and Edward's did as well. Mr.Banner paid no attention. I blushed, and stared at the black lab table.

I felt Edward's eyes on me every few seconds, even though I desperately tried to pay attention to the transparencies on the overhead projector.

The class dragged, and when the bell finally rang, Edward was up and out of his seat as quickly as he had last Monday. I wondered if he would ever speak to me again. I felt like I had ruined any relationship I could have had with him.

Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books.

"That was awful," He complained. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."

"I didnt have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I decided not to take out my bad mood on Mike, so I quickly added, "I've done this lab before, though."

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," He commented as we put on our raincoats. He didnt seem pleased about it.

I tried to distract myself with inconsequentials. Mike chattered away, enjoying the conversation. Gym was a joy again, and Mike was on my team and he proudly covered his position and mine. My team ducked out of the way every time it was my turn to serve.

The rain was a fine mist when I walked out to the parking lot. Too preoccupied to care about my trucks engine, I kept it running for a while, fluffing my hair to dry it in the warm air coming out of the trucks heater.

I glanced in my rearview mirror to make sure I was clear. From the corner of my eye, I could see the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against his Volvo, staring in my direction, his expression curious and frustrated. I shook my head, laughing quietly. If only he knew what I was thinking. I backed out, but I forgot to recheck my mirrors. I almost hit a rusty Toyota Corolla, but lucky for the Toyota, I slammed on the break pedal just in time. Shaken, I took a deep breath, and pulled out slowly, concentrating on my surroundings. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, knowing his reaction. Not in the mood to be rational, I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, and swiftly looked away. I was almost positive that he was laughing.


	4. Phenomenun

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE!!**_

_**Because I am trying to make each chapter the same length as Mrs Meyer's, the updates take a while. She writes some lo-o-o-ng chapters. :shifts eyes:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, or will ever own, anything pertaining to Stephenie Meyer and her books, characters including their thoughts actions and words. I do however, own this idea. I think.**_

When the first light filtered through my window, I opened my eyes slowly, not really in the mood to get up. 

I looked at the window, irritated. The light was brighter in a sense, and I stumbled out of bed to see why.

I scowled at the velvety layer of snow that blanketed the yard. It layered my truck, the driveway, and the rich foliage that accompanied Forks. It was literally a wonderland, except for the dangerously icy driveway that taunted me from below. I could scarcely see the brick that was underneath, the image was distorted and blurred by the layer of ice on top of it. Mother Nature was, without a doubt, out to get me. I really wanted to go back to bed now.

After a short internal battle to stay home, I eventually made it downstairs. Charlie was already gone, and I ate a quick bowl of cereal with orange juice straight from the carton. 

I was aggravated with my I'm-going-to-go-to-school decision, since I knew why I had made it. It was the only reason I was going to school today. The answer was simple: Edward Cullen. After yesterday, I shouldnt be excited to see him at all. I should be frightened. 

I had made a complete fool of myself yesterday in class. I told him I was physic, and could read minds. Was I that stupid? That was like poking at a hungry lion with a stick, yelling, "Here's another reason to kill me!"

I wanted to slap myself for my analogy. A hungry lion...I shook my head, disgusted.

I tried desperately not to fall on my face walking down the driveway to my truck, with little success. I slid up against my truck, clinging to the side mirror to save myself. If I fell down, I doubted that I would be able to get back up. 

As I was driving to school, I was internally grateful for my luck on the roads. My truck didnt seem to have much of a problem with the slick roads. I took it slow anyways, not wanting to cause any car accidents.

And at that thought, I almost started crying. A car accident? That's right, I was supposed to almost get in one today. But miraculously, the devilishly handsome Edward Cullen was supposed to prevent that. I wondered if he would bother, after yesterday. I figured that he would, since he wouldnt want my blood to be spilled in front of him. I dont think that he would be able to explain away the fact that he was hovering over my still form, drinking my blood. 'Edward, what are you doing?' And he would look up, blood smeared across his lips and teeth, looking more like an angel from hell then anything else. Yes, that would be completely normal.

As I got out of my truck in the parking lot, I had an idea. I was only going to get hit if I went to the back of my truck. The solution was so easy, I grinned in spite of myself. I would just get right to the sidewalk, and--

A high pitched screech broke my train of thought. I smiled, pleased. I wasnt going to get hit. I looked around, trying to predict the amount of damage my truck would sustain. I saw Edward Cullen, his face horrified, along with many others. Staring at me.

My eyes widened in terror, when I realized where my truck was. Right next to me. And where I was.

Right in between a dark blue van and the back of my truck. How did I get over here?! I was too scared to bother shutting my eyes. Why did it even matter?

Distracted with my impending doom, I had forgotten of my perpetual savior. I was slammed into the icy blacktop, and I heard the sickening sound of my head cracking against the pavement. Ready to pass out, I barely felt the cold, hard body pinning me to the ground, and a low voice that was impossible not to recognize. The velvety voice used atleast one profane adjective to describe the situation. Two long, pale hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the ground vibrated slightly as the van shuddered to a stop about a foot from my easily damaged face. 

The hands moved with stunning speed and accuracy. One hand was gripping under the van, and I thought that the other one was dragging my legs untill they hit the tire of a nearby car. Why couldnt that car have been hit instead? A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, the glass shattering onto the ground. For some reason, I couldnt lose conciousness --as much as I wanted to-- so I couldnt help but notice that my legs had been right where the van was now located.

The silence thundered for a moment, and then I could hear multiple concerned voices screaming my name. But more clearly then all the yelling, I heard Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I only focused on his voice. I couldnt help it.

"I'm fine." I struggled to sit up, but he was holding me to the side of his body in an unbreakable snare.

"Be careful," He advised me. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

That's when I became aware of the pain located right above my left ear.

"Ow," I said involuntarily.

"That's what I thought." He sounded like he was suppressing laughter. Too grateful to be objective to reality, I had to ask.

"How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he informed me severely.

I tried to sit up again, and this time he let me. He let go of my waist and slid as far away as possible in the limited space. Though his tone had been serious, his expression was deeply concerned. 

A small crowd, or rather, most of Forks High, made their way over to us, shouting at eachother, at us.

"Dont move!" The voice was authoritative.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else instructed.

I tried to stand up, but Edward reached over and gently pushed my shoulders back down.

"Just stay put for now," He said softly.

"But it's cold," I complained. He chuckled under his breath. I wouldnt let his fascinating laughter get the best of me. "But you were over there. You were by your car, I saw you."

His chuckle stopped short, and his face hardened. "No, I wasnt. Bella, I was standing with you and I pulled you out of the way," He stared at me, his eyes burning. 

I ignored the gruff voices of worried adults that I was beginning to hear. "No, you werent."

"Please, Bella," he pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Trust me," his voice was soft and I wanted to trust him so very badly. I wanted for him to have been standing next to me the whole time, and that the dents I spotted in the nearby car didnt fit the contours of Edward's shoulders. But I knew that that wasnt the case.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?" I tried to make my voice as innocent and soft as his had been, but it sounded more frustrated.

"Fine," he said irately.

Throughout all of the frightened epidemic, I tried to consider everything that had happened. Even though I could easily explain everything, it was still difficult to imagine. Reading about it had been one thing. But seeing everything was completely different. Imagine, making your way to school on an icy day. You end up getting nearly crushed by a van that was spinning wildly out of control. Traumatic enough. But then, a mysterious boy who may or may not despise you saves you under impossible circumstances. From one end of the parking lot to another in milliseconds, the attractive boy pulls you out of the way leaving a dent in a nearby car. You then ask how he did all of that, and he denies all of it. He makes up something you know isnt true, and what can you do? Question all of it, and know its a lie. I shook my head, my thoughts jumbled.

I barely paid attention to the amount of people it took to get Tyler out of his van, and had I been paying attention, I'm sure I would have been boiling to watch Edward refuse his stretcher while I was loaded on to one that came with a complimentary neck brace. I was moved into the back of the ambulance, and Edward got to ride in the front. Had I not been lost in space, I was positive that I would have been furious and bright red with humiliation.

I was broken out of my daze when I had to comfort Charlie with my status. I was fine, I had told him. He hadnt believed me, and he had turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I reconsidered everything on the way to the hospital.

Of course, the ambulance got a police escort on the way there, and I felt completely ridiculous during the ride, and especially while they were unloading me. Mainly because Edward simply glided through the doors under his own power. I gritted my teeth, annoyed.

They put me in the ER, which had a long row of beds separated by cheap curtains. The nurse took my blood pressure and my temperature, and left. Since no one bothered to pull my curtains shut to give me privacy, I unfastened the Velcro on the neckbrace and tossed it under the bed.

Tyler Crowley from my government class came into the room then, on his own stretcher. He looked a thousand times worse then I was. His head was tightly wrapped in blood-stained bandages. Even though I knew he was okay, I couldnt help but be concerned for him.

"Bela, I'm so sorry!" He said anxiously.

"I'm fine, Tyler. Are you alright? You look terrible." The nurses began unwinding the bandages, exposing shallow slices that left only his right cheek unmarked.

He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." He winced at the nurse, who was dabbing his face with antiseptic.

"Dont worry. I'm fine."

"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..."

I sighed, ready to lie. "Edward pulled me out of the way."

Tyler looked puzzled. "Who?"

"Uhm, Edward Cullen. He was standing next to me, and he pulled me out of the way." I was a rotten liar.

"Cullen? I didnt see him...wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"

"Yes," I assured his tortured expression.

They took me away momentarily to perform some X-rays on my head. I kept telling them that there was nothing wrong, and I was right. I didnt even have a concussion. I thought back to the crack of my head against the asphalt, and wondered how I had managed to survive it with no brain damage. Remembering my situation, I decided that I was already brain damaged, and I secretly wished that I did have a concussion. It would make me seem that much less insane.

I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was stuck in the ER, with no company beside Tyler, who spent his whole time apologizing and making promises to make it up to me, even after I told him not to bother, I was fine. After a while, I decided to just ignore him. I shut my eyes, and hoped that he would think that I was sleeping and then maybe, just maybe, he would shut up.

"Is she sleeping?" A musical voice asked. My eyes flew open. Great, just the person I wanted to see.

Edward was standing at the end of my bed, smirking. Even when he smirked, it seemed so much better then everyone elses. I glared at him. It was harder then I thought. Even though I was completely mental, he was beautiful. He was nice and polite too, and he had just saved my life. I was extremely grateful, even though I was annoyed on the outside.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry--" Tyler began to try and make amends with Edward too, but Edward raised a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth. Since I almost knew for sure what Edward was, I didnt really like the way he had worded that. Edward moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, however he continued to face me.

"So, what's the verdict?" He asked me, smirking again.

"I'm fine," That was basically my phrase of the day. "But they wont let me go." I didnt bother to ask him why he wasnt strapped to a gurney, since I knew he was okay.

Edward laughed. "Dont worry, I came to spring you."

A doctor entered the room almost on cue, and my mouth fell open. He was young, blond, and inhumanly handsome. He was extremely pale and tired-looking, with dark shadows under his butterscotch eyes. I was pretty sure that it was Carlisle. I was suddenly uncomfortable, having my fate in the hands of a vampire who was sensitive to blood, and located in a hospital. Even though I knew that Carlisle was okay, I couldnt ignore the sudden unease in my stomach.

"So, Miss Swan," I wasnt sure how far my jaw could drop, but after hearing Carlisle talk, in a velvety voice similar to Edward's, my mouth fell open slightly more.

"I'm fine," I said, praying that it was the last time I would ever have to say that today.

Carlisle walked to the lightboard over my head, and examined my X-rays.

"Your X-rays look good," He said, almost sounding surprised. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," I was getting annoyed again.

He came over to me again, and probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.

"Tender?" He asked.

"Not really," I didnt want another reason to stay in the hosptial, and head trauma would probably be a good one.

I heard Edward chuckle, and, as much as I wanted not to, I looked over at him. He was smiling at me, but it was almost smug. My eyes narrowed.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room--you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

I didnt want to go home with Charlie, since I had a hard time imagining him being attentive. I didnt bother asking if I could go back to school, since I didnt want to go there either. I decided that I would just stay in my room or something. As boring as that sounded, it was my best option.

I swung my legs over the bed, and hopped down.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," the doctor told me.

I wasnt in the mood to argue, or to say that I was fine again. "Okay." I settled for that.

I turned to face Edward as Carlisle signed my chart and became preoccupied with Tyler. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," Carlisle told him.

I quickly moved to Edward's side, and he took a step back almost immediately, his jaw tense.

"I need to talk to you for a minute, please," I hissed under my breath.

"Your father is waiting for you," He told me through clenched teeth.

"He can wait a minute longer. I need to speak with you alone for a minute, if that's not too hard," my voice was rude.

He glared at me coldly for a moment, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up with him. As soon as we turned a corner into a shorter hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" He demanded, irritated.

His voice was icy, and it intimidated me. I deserved it, after my not-so-polite request to speak with him. But I was used to _his _politeness already, having almost forgotten my first day at Forks High.

"You promised me an explanation," I reminded him, trying to ignore his glare.

"Bella, you hit your head, you dont know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.

"There's nothing wrong with my head," I said angrily, glaring back.

"What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you _think _happened?" He snapped.

I struggled to make my words clear. "All I know for sure is that you werent anywhere near me when Tylers van was coming, because I saw you. And dont tell me that I hit my head, because Tyler didnt see you either. The van was going to crush us both when you magically appeared, but it didnt. Your hands left dents in the van, and a dent in the car, yet you're not hurt at all. The van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it off of them..." I truly sounded insane. I belonged in an asylum or something. I was so mad, I almost started crying with frustration and anger. I ground my teeth together in an attempt to stop them from pouring down my cheeks.

His expression was incredulous. But his eyes were defensive.

"You think I lfited a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but I didnt care. I just nodded once, not able to speak.

"Nobody will believe that, you know."

"I'm not going to tell anybody," I insisted.

Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," I told him gently. "I dont like to lie--so there had better be a really good reason why I'm doing it."

"Cant you just thank me and get over it?" He wasnt going to answer my question, that much was clear.

"Thank you," I said, waiting.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?"

"No."

"In that case... I hope you enjoy dissapointment."

I had no comeback for that, so we just scowled at eachother in silence. It was extremely difficult, his face twisted into a scowl, it was still just as glorious as any other expression. I was very much in danger of being distracted by his perfect face, so I was the first to speak.

"Why did you even bother?" I said coldly.

His stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable for a brief moment. He paused, and whispered, "I dont know." And he walked away.

I was fuming, and I wanted to know for sure what was going on. I didnt want it to be the same as Twilight, but I could see that path my life was currently taking, and thats where it led.

I ignored the crowd in the hospital waiting room, and walked out the the cruiser with Charlie. I was barely aware that he was there, too wrapped up in thoughts that would explain away the insanity. I came up with nothing.

Charlie had called Renee, but I didnt really hear him when he told me. I struggled to focus on my mom while she fretted over me, asking me to come home. There was no way I was going home now. I needed to find out what was going on with Edward Cullen, and it was like a mystery that couldnt be solved. I knew it would, in good time, but I was impatient for everything. 

I went to bed early that night, since Charlies constantly anxious gaze was really starting to get to me. I grabbed some Tylenol beforehand, and it did help a little bit. As the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen, and it was no where close to a nightmare.


End file.
